


The Dogs + Eddie Asking You to Move In With Them

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [57]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'bro what if,,,, what if,,,,,, im so soft but like?? The Dogs and Eddie asking you to move in with them? (Eddie and Pink would be so cute omg)' - requested by my bby @toomany-selfships on tumblr 😘
Relationships: "Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot/Reader, Freddy Newandyke/You, Larry Dimmick/You, Mr. Blonde (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Brown (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. Pink (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)/You, Vic Vega/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	The Dogs + Eddie Asking You to Move In With Them

**pink:**

  * tries to act all nonchalant but he’s actually anxious™
  * like always
  * honestly he’d prefer if you brought it up
  * brown offers to roleplay with him a little too enthusiastically. he declines at first _(”is this a goddamn playground? are we 5? i’m not gonna stand here like a jackass while you pretend to be (y/n), not that i’d even be able to take you fuckin’ seriously. c’mon, act professional here”)_ but ten minutes later begrudgingly accepts
  * _“fine, just– fuckin’ let’s do it. stand in front’a me. hurry up before i change my mind”_
  * he approaches you really shyly and avoids eye contact
  * but he manages to ask you despite rambling on wayyyy too much, using way too many filler words and sweating profusely because truthfully he’s terrified you’ll say no



**brown:**

  * way too excited
  * wants to document your first everything e.g. your first meal When You’re Living Together, your first kiss When You’re Living Together, the first movie you watch When You’re Living Together
  * so he’s made a checklist for that
  * he shows you said checklist before you’ve even answered his question
  * asks if you can brush your teeth together at least once a week
  * probably calls pink to tell him he’s gonna ask you– _“hey, listen man, i gotta tell you i’m boutta ask (y/n) to move in with me”_
  * pink’s like bruh why tf are u telling me i dont give a fucc????
  * _“i just wanted to update you and i’m gonna update you when she’s said yes!!! or no”_
  * when he’s asking you he has that adorable smile on his face that u just can’t say no to, you know he loves you and that’s why he wants to share a home this pure boye



**orange:**

  * overthinks how he’s going to ask you
  * we all know i was gonna say this but he talks to himself in the mirror, a) to practice and b) to give himself a pep talk (which probably consists of him calling himself a pussy)
  * white offers to pretend to be you and they intensely play out different scenarios (like jim & michael in the [this scene](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D37XeFwHi3mU&t=MzllYTFmNTIzMjk0MTA4ZmI0MjdmYjZhZDgyY2NjYjFhZmM1Y2JhNyw2Yzc1NmYyOTY0YmQ3OTBjZWFiNmU5YjQ5YzdlNmFmMjRiOTE3NDEx))
  * they get way too invested in the amount of possible outcomes
  * larry holds him by the shoulders like _“c’mon, kid. you can do it, i’m right behind you. you’re a fuckin’ catch, the lady loves you, she’s_ ** _gonna_** _say yes”_
  * orange manages to psyche himself up after that and asks you
  * he deffo keeps running his hands through his greasy mop of hair while he builds up to it it’s kinda adorbz



**white:**

  * honestly i feel like he’d mention it to joe or smth like not go to him for advice but if they’re hanging out at the bar with eddie he’d be like _“i’m thinkin’ of askin’ (y/n) to move in with me– am i crazy?”_
  * he lowkey wants joe’s approval tbh
  * cause he respects him so much idk you guys know what i’m getting at i’m just fucking stupid at explaining things :-)
  * you & white have a designated date night each week and he takes that as an opportunity to ask you
  * holds your hand across the table
  * explains he’s been thinking about you moving in. there’s a shyness to the way he speaks, and he 100% maintains eye contact when he proposes that you move in with him
  * his voice is so gentle too asdlkad



**eddie:**

  * threatens to kick vic in the balls if he doesn’t help him rehearse
  * when joe isn’t in his office, they stand in there like a couple of dorks playing out possible outcomes but it definitely ends up in a playfight
  * vic’s like _“no, edward, i don’t wanna move in with you. ‘cause you’re a fat red-headed cunt”_
  * that’s probably what starts the playfight
  * he’d tell ed you’re gonna say no (as a joke)
  * but anyways i feel like he’d meet you at one of joe’s private bars for a talk
  * is actually quite gentle with his approach, contrary to the shit he & vic were spewing to each other
  * definitely mentions his daddy when he’s asking you
  * _“but seriously, you don’t have to if you don’t want to”_ cause he’s secretly worried you’ll feel pressured cause he’s a big mob son



**blonde:**

  * he lets himself think about it for a few weeks– he doesn’t wanna jump into something he might regret later
  * but when he’s certain he wants his lady to move in with him for real, he knows he’s gonna ask you
  * probably uses his handsomeness to his advantage but then again when doesn’t he
  * like when yall are Getting It On™ he’ll be mumbling against your lips-- _“so, uh, i’ve been thinkin’... you’re, uh, really sum’n else, y’know that? so i’d be real fuckin’, uh, happy if you, uh... moved in”_
  * prob gives u eskimo kisses while he’s rambling all of that
  * and u know he means it which is 🥺🥺🥺🥺
  * _“and don’t feel fuckin’... pressured into sayin’ yes, doll”_
  * cause he wants you to be able to decide and not feel like you have to say yes
  * but ofc he’s over the moon if you do say yes, though his cool as a cucumber Vega Suaveness™ remains 




End file.
